


Teaching Mary a Lesson

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, NSFW, Sex Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: Inspired by a scene in Outlander Season 2 Ep. 3 "Useful Occupations and Deceptions".Mary Hawkins has never been with a man, she wouldn't even think to do such a thing. She asks Claire and Louise for their opinions on the matter one afternoon and they are both willing to show Mary the enjoyable side of sexual pleasure and teach her a few things about the female anatomy.





	1. Mary is Embarrased

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue in italics is verbatim from a scene in Season 2, Ep. 3 of Oulander, everything else is my own.

One afternoon I was drinking tea and playing a game of cards with Mary Hawkins, a girl I had recently met and Louise de La Tour, a woman I spent most of my time with other than Jamie here in Paris, when a most peculiar conversation began.

_“I can’t marry a Frenchman!” Mary exclaimed out of nowhere._

_“Why is there something wrong with Frenchman?” I ask, looking over at Mary staring down at her hands, cheeks blushed. She looked up at me, bewildered, “You don’t know about Frenchmen?” She looked confused and a tad scared, “How they…”_

_Louise interrupted her and spoke to me, “You are English, do you know what she’s talking about?”_

_“I’m afraid I don’t” I turned from Louise to Mary as she replied, “Well of course you wouldn’t,your husband is so g-gentle and so kind. I mean I know he doesn’t trouble you in that way”. She looked so embarrassed and I felt my own blush creeping up my chest realising what she meant. I heard Louise snicker and I made a face at her._

_“Mary do you mean…?” I began._

_“What they do in b-b-ed.” She stammered out._

_Louise covered her mouth with her playing cards, laughing._

_“My maid said that a Frenchman’s thing, you know, they put it right between a ladies legs and right up inside her.” Mary seemed very concerned and Louise was in hysterics, “No!” She joked._

_“Yes!” Mary retorted back. “An Englishman or even a Scot,” Mary said this to me “Oh I didn’t mean it in that way” she said quickly as she met my gaze remembering that I was indeed married to a Scot._

_“But a man like your husband, surely he’d never dream of forcing his wife to endure something like… that” she said with disgust. Louise laughed loudly, unable to hold back the hilarity of the situation._

_I placed my hand on Mary’s arm gently and said “Mary, I believe we need to have a little talk”. Mary looked at Louise, “Men don’t do things like that where I come from.” She stated out right._

_“And where is that? The moon?”_ Louise giggled and I found myself holding back a laugh. It was sweet however that Mary was really this inexperienced. I told her we would need to have a little talk, maybe this talk could include a helpful show and tell as well. 

“Will you excuse me for a moment Mary? I just need to speak with Louise about something.” I smiled at Mary and stood up, pulling Louise, still giggling, to her feet and over towards a corner of the room, out of earshot of Mary’s red ears. 

“Louise, we have to tell Mary that sex isn’t like that, well at least it isn’t supposed to be like that… endured.” I glanced at Mary, poor young girl had no idea about the world really.

“Oui, you are right, we must tell her how it feels incroyable when a man’s cock is inside of you. Oh! And we must tell her how he taste when he cums in your mouth!” Louise burst into another fit of giggles and covered her mouth with her fan. I pursed my lips at her, “Louise, what if you and I… showed her” I spoke plainly “how it can feel good?” 

Louise looked intrigued now, looking over at Mary, “Well it wouldn’t hurt the girl, she needs to be taught a lesson in that area and we might as well be the ones to do it.” She walked back over to Mary and took a seat. I joined them at the table and leaned in close to Mary then.

“Mary, we have some things we would like to… show you” Mary’s eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth but made no sound. “We think it’s important for you to know that sex can be enjoyable and that you can also pleasure yourself.” Mary closed her mouth and blushed a deep crimson. “B-but that is so vile, I wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing to myself!”

“Oh child,” Louise playfully touched Mary’s arm “You have so much to learn about the female body.” And with that she stood up and walked across the room, leaving the other ladies, Mary and I included still sitting in her salon.

“We better follow her or else she will just come right back in here and perhaps holding something you really don’t want these other ladies to see.” I knew Mary had no idea I was referring to a dildo but she looked frazzled nonetheless and stood up, almost running out the door.


	2. Helpful Instructions

When I walked into Louise’s bedroom, Louise was bent over a chest of drawers, pulling out things which I assumed would be part of Mary’s teaching. Mary stood shyly in the entrance and I nudged her further inside taking her by the hand, entwining our fingers together and giving them a gentle squeeze.

I sat down bringing Mary to sit beside me on the lounge chaise in the corner of the room. It would do just fine for the demonstrations we were about to teach Mary.

I felt a sudden wetness between my legs and pressed my thighs together, “Beauchamp this is not about you today” I thought to myself but couldn’t help imagining Mary sliding a dildo or finger in me. 

Louise turned around and what she had in her hands made even me blush and Mary squeak. I squeezed her hand tightly so she wouldn’t flee. “Here we are ladies, a fine lubricant and a dildo, on the smaller size but it will do for your first time.” She stood in front of us now and I reached up and touched the dildo turning to Mary as I said, “Would you like to see one of us show you how to use it and then we can help you with it?” 

Mary simply nodded and Louise took that as her cue. She sat down on the edge of the bed in front of us and pulled her skirts up around her waist. Her honeypot was bare obviously and she didn’t bother with the lubricant. 

I saw out of the corner of my eye as Mary leaned forward slightly to get a better look. Louise smiled at us both and then took the dildo and eased it inside of her, almost enveloping the entire thing. She closed her eyes, and squeezed her lips together. Watching this was not helping my own wetness between my thighs one bit. Seeing my friend Louise on the bed with her skirts around her and her pussy open and her own hands pleasuring herself was making my belly tighten.

“You want to set a good rhythm with the dildo,” Louise said “And you want to make sure you’re gentle although sometimes being rough is fun, don’t you think Claire?” 

It took me a moment to gather my thoughts when I heard my name from Louise but I nodded and replied, “Yes, actually when it’s rough it can very fun but having a gentle lover is good too.” I said this to Mary who was transfixed on Louise’s hands between her legs.

“Do you t-think I could t-t-ry?” Mary spoke bravely and I was shocked that she wanted to try so soon into the demonstrations. She must have felt that same tightness in her own belly.

Louise sat up, the dildo still inside of her, “Oui Mary, but I do not think you are ready yet for the dildo, let us try first with Claire’s fingers.” Louise motioned towards me and I looked down at my hands which were a bit shaky. 

Mary looked at me, now with curiosity in her expression. “Alright Mary, first I think it will be easier if you take your dress off,” I looked at Mary’s breasts toppling out of her dress, “it will give me more access and make you more comfortable.” Mary sat still, not moving. I smiled softly and reached towards Mary’s bodice, hesitating on the ribbons just under her breasts. When she nodded and looked down at my hands, I pulled the ribbons loose. Her dress fell open and she stood up, letting me untie her skirts and corset. 

Mary shrugged her shift off and shyly tried to cover herself with her too small hands. Louise smiled and opened her legs again, the dildo still visible. I dared a glance between her legs and she moaned, muttering curses.

“Lie back on the lounge Mary and get comfortable,” I sat on the edge of the lounge and put one of Mary’s legs in my lap, leaving her parted for me. “Louise I don’t think we will need that lubricant after all.” I said as I looked in between Mary’s thighs and saw a small puddle beneath her.

Blushing, Mary finally spoke, “You will be gentle Claire won’t y-you?” I stroked her leg slowly up and down, “I will be very gentle with you Mary” gave her a small smile and moved my hand up her thigh.

Her tiny gasp when I first touched her entrance had me almost pulling away but I saw the determination in her eyes and I firmed my touch on her pussy now rubbing slow circles on her clit. Mary’s eyes were shut tight, she didn’t dare look at what was happening down below. Louise was emitting long moans from the bed which was setting the mood if I was being honest. 

“I’m going to slide just one finger inside of you now Mary, brace yourself” Mary gripped my wrist that wasn’t touching her tightly and squeaked out a “go ahead”. I watched her features change from worry to that of pleasure as I slid my middle finger inside of her tight walls. She quivered around me and let out quiet gasps. Louise was enjoying herself immensely on the bed and I was the only one feeling left out, but it wasn’t about me right now.

“Mary I want you to touch your breasts, and pinch your nipples, it will help bring you more pleasure” I watched as Mary, no longer shy, cupped her own breasts and rubbed her nipples with her fingers. I felt my own nipples perk up at the sight but stayed focused on what my hand was doing to Mary. I eased another finger inside of her, she was loosening up for me. I heard no more sounds coming from the bed and then Louise’s hand was suddenly by mine, pressing on Mary’s small bud of nerves. 

Clenching her thighs together, Mary opened her eyes and looked back and forth from me to Louise, her mouth was parted and the pleasure on her face was beautiful to see. “Oh Jesus!” She exclaimed. I continued sliding my fingers in and out of her, careful with her sensitive flesh but Louise was speeding up her thumb on Mary’s clit. 

“Ohhhhhh God! Mmmmmmmm” Mary moaned, I felt her walls clench around my fingers tightly and more of her juices flow from inside her. I kept my fingers inside of Mary as I watched her orgasm, she was so beautiful, so innocent, well, not anymore.

Mary peered at me through her dark lashes, breathing heavily, “You were right, you were both right” Mary no longer stuttered “That was … incredible. I’ve never felt anything like it in all my life.” She smiled the brightest smile I had seen which brought joy to my heart. I pulled out my fingers then which made Mary groan quietly.

“Mother Claire…” Mary scooted closer to me, her leg still in my lap, she was now straddling me from the side, “Would you like me to touch you like you touched me?” I stared, mouth open and looked at Louise who was giving me a knowing look. “I think I will just go and clean myself up and leave you two ladies alone. I will be back in a few moments my dears.” Louise set the dildo on the bed and padded out of the room, leaving Mary and I alone, her naked and me fully clothed but dripping wet. 

“Well if you’re offering Mary, that would be very nice actually” I inched my skirts up until they were around my waist and brought Mary’s hand just outside my entrance. She helped lean me back against the lounge. Her fingers stroked my labia, a sweep inside of my lips with the pad of her thumb left me panting and aching for my need to be filled. She was gentle and slow, taking her time exploring the anatomy before her.

“You’re very wet Mother Claire” Mary touched the wetness between my thighs, sending shivers over my entire body. Her smalls hands were very different to the large Scotsman’s hands I was accustomed to. 

“So I just place my finger inside you like…” she slid her finger into me as she spoke “this” and began moving her finger in and out like I had done to her. I clenched my lips together and moaned. She was getting the hang of things when Louise walked back in, who was now wearing the same flowing robe she had on when she was getting her honeypot waxed, it was left open showing off her assets. 

Louise came and sat beside me taking a peek at Mary’s hand now inside me. “Touch this part Mary with your thumb,” I touched my own clit, “it’s called the clitoris.” Mary did as instructed and I put my hand on her shoulder to steady myself. She was new to this but God she was good at it. I closed my eyes to focus on Mary’s nimble fingers doing their extraordinary work when I felt a sudden and abrupt absence which didn’t last long for when I opened my eyes Mary had picked up the dildo that Louise left on the bed and was positioning it in front of my entrance. 

“You catch on very quick ma chérie, you will make a fine lover to someone” Louise began stroking my thigh, helping keep my legs apart as Mary slid the dildo in my pussy. Mary concentrated, her lips drawn tight together as she pumped it in and out of me. I heard Louise explaining to Mary that a dildo does not compare to the feeling of a warm cock inside you but at this moment it was a close second. 

“To help a woman orgasm, you can also pinch her nipples…” Louise pushed my bodice down my chest, exposing my full breasts which were growing bigger from the pregnancy. She pinched my nipples bringing a deep moan from my lips, they grew erect under her touch and I saw Mary lick her lips. 

“I have heard that when you’re pregnant, your nipples are very sensitive. Is that true Claire?” Mary asked me, her hand still moving the dildo in a steady rhythm. I nodded in between sighs “Yes, it’s true. They are extremely sensitive, especially whenever they are sucked.” Mary’s eyes were on my breasts, I knew she wanted to try so I leaned up on my elbows making them more available to her. All the while Louise had stood up and was now sitting on the floor behind Mary. I saw Louise put a finger over her mouth to indicate that I should not say anything when that same finger then disappeared underneath Mary and she let out a startled moan. 

Louise was fingering Mary from behind which pushed Mary into me, her face now inches away from my breasts. Slowing down her rhythm on my pussy, Mary paused, her lips hovering over my hard and purple nipples. She looked up at me and I let my hand stroke her head, begging her to suck on them. 

She took one nipple in her warm mouth, letting her tongue circle around my areola. This pregnancy had made me extremely horny almost all the time and what Mary had heard about sensitive nipples was very right. I squeezed my eyes shut as she bit down and then began sucking on them, her cheeks hollow. Her nose nudged into my breasts with every thrust from Louise’s fingers. 

“This turned out to be an interesting afternoon ladies, not at all what I was expecting” Louise smiled and with her other hand she laid it gently on Mary’s lower back urging her to continue. While Mary was sucking from my breasts she had momentarily stopped sliding the dildo in me but regained her composure and picked up the pace once more. 

“Oh Mary” I tangled my hands through her hair “I’m going to cum, I’m going to, I’m going t-“ I couldn’t finish the sentence as my orgasm washed over me, shaking my entire body and filling me with ecstasy. Mary gave gentle kisses to each of my sore nipples and then pulled the dildo out of me which was now covered in my juices. 

Louise slid two fingers in Mary’s opening and Mary leaned against me, her body tense and then she let go in my arms, I held her as she came then. Louise pulled her fingers out of Mary and gave each finger a long lick. 

“Do you feel like you learned something today?” I asked Mary who was breathing deep breaths whilst still in my lap. 

“I’ve learned more than I ever thought possible” she looked up at me smiling, her eyes full of gratitude. “Is there anymore you can teach me?” She asked.

“Oui we haven’t even shown you how to properly eat out a woman dear child” chimed Louise. I gave her a wide eyed look but nodded. I helped Mary stand to her feet and led her to the bed where she laid down, her body exposed to us. Louise came behind me and untied my skirt strings, helping me shed the rest of my layers, I now stood naked among the two women. 

“I think that Mary should have your tongue and you will have my tongue” Louise said matter of factly. I blushed but there was no turning back now, we had come this far. 

I crawled on to the bed, lying on my stomach, my arms wrapped under Mary’s thighs pulling her pussy close to my face. “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ” I muttered against her, she smelled sweet and I nuzzled my nose into her. She squirmed and so did I as I felt Louise’s skilled tongue dart inside me. I took that as a sign to begin and I licked one long stroke up Mary’s labia and paused on her clit. She began breathing heavy, moaning small sounds. I smiled against her lips and my tongue entered her as Louise’s tongue was entering me. We a lay there, my mouth latched to Mary’s pussy, Louise’s mouth attached to mine for several minutes, enjoying the taste and feel of the female body. 

I felt like I was getting special treatment, to be eating out Mary and to also be eaten out at the same time. I loved the feel of Louise’s mouth on me but I began to miss Jamie terribly, we hadn’t properly made love to one another since we rescued him from Wentworth. 

I shoved that thought aside and focused on what was in front of me. 

Moments later, Mary was writhing under my tongue, her arms strewn across the bed clutching at the sheets beneath her. I lapped up her juices when a release deep in my belly took over me “Ohhhhh” I moaned, Louise now licking slowly as I came. 

We came apart and lay next to each other on Louise’s bed. “We should not tell anyone about this, I don’t think” Mary said questioningly look from left to right at me and Louise. 

“Yes I think we’d better not. Keep it between us girls” I smiled and sighed, feelings of pleasure washed over me and I relaxed into the bed. I wanted to go home to Jamie and tear his clothes off but my body wouldn’t move. I had taught Mary that sex can feel good and at this moment I didn’t want anything more than Jamie’s cock inside me. 


	3. Class Is In Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire hasn't stopped thinking about her "lesson" with Mary and Mary hasn't either. Class is in session as Claire begins her next lesson with Mary.

Ever since that experimental afternoon in Louise’s bedroom, I hadn’t been able to get the thought of Mary’s quivering body out of my head. Maybe it was because she was so inexperienced, never having been with a man or woman, in fact never even having been kissed before that day. 

I found myself blushing when I would catch Mary’s eye while we were both volunteering at L'Hôpital des Anges. It had been weeks of flirtatious smiles between Mary and I with little spoken of our “teaching” lesson. And since then Jamie and I had found our way back to one another, sexually speaking. We made love slowly and tenderly, Jamie kissing my pregnant belly, my swollen breasts and holding me in a way he hadn’t done since before he was captured and tortured at the prison. 

I should feel guilty for continuing to picture my fingers inside of Mary, especially since Jamie had returned to me. But there was something I couldn’t shake about the lesson I had taught her, it was only right for me to continue the teachings. I couldn’t possibly leave the girl uneducated and under prepared. 

One afternoon there was a lull in the number of patients who needed attending to so I decided to step outside for some fresh air and sat on the steps of the hospital. It was a pleasant day, the sun shining and birds chirping kind of day. I loved working with the patients here, it really gave me a purpose while in Paris but sometimes the stench of the place was utterly disgusting and so I welcomed the gentle breeze blowing across my face making my hair fly up around me. 

My eyes were closed against the powerful beams of the sun so I didn’t see but only felt that someone had sat down next to me. The figure spoke in hushed tones, so quiet that I missed what they said. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” I turned my head to the figure and opened my eyes, hand shielding my face against the sun so I could see better. It was Mary, a curious expression on her face. 

“I s-said that I would like to learn more” Mary repeated, her hand reaching out and touching my own. 

I gave her hand a gentle but firm squeeze, “Is that so? We didn’t scare you off?” I laughed bringing to mind the hilarious conversation that brought about the teaching session Louise and I had demonstrated. 

She shook her head quickly, “No! Not at all Mother Claire, just the opposite in fact. I have not stopped thinking about it. The sensations that went through my entire body.”

“Well if that’s the case then dear, I will agree to teach you more.” I thought about our plans for the evening and remembered that Jamie mentioned he would be out practically all night again with Charles Stuart. “You can join me at my house once we are done here, Jamie will be gone all night so you needn’t worry about him walking in on us.” A bright smile lit her face and she leaned in to hug me, giving me a peck on the cheek. 

A few more hours passed by and I was growing rather impatient now that I knew what I would be doing once I got home. While I was attending patients I found my thoughts drifting towards things I could teach Mary. I had had a taste of her but she was still unskilled in that particular area. 

I gathered my coat and met Mary at the door to the hospital where Murtagh and Fergus were already waiting for us. “Hello boys” I smiled and gave Fergus a playful ruffle of his hair. 

“Bonjour Madame Fraser”, Fergus gave a little bow, always the charmer he was. “Did you have a good day?” He asked as Murtagh helped Mary and I into the carriage. 

“Oui Fergus, a very good day but I am ready to lay in bed for the rest of the evening.” I looked at Mary, seated across from me and a shy smile crept on her lips. 

When we arrived home I told the cook that Mary and I would be working on something for the hospital and would therefore prefer to take our dinner in my bedroom. Murtagh grunted and went off to rub down the horses with Fergus in tow behind him. 

Once in my room, I shed my coat and unpinned my hair, letting it fall in loose curls at my shoulders. Mary walked slowly in, nervous still but a buzz about her, anticipation in the air. 

We spoke only of the day’s patients until after the food arrived and the cook departed with a word from me to not disturb us unless called for. I still found it odd to have servants in my household but there was nothing to be done about it really as they worked first for Jared who was graciously letting us stay in his home while he was away selling wine. 

“I have been thinking about w-what I would like to learn next”, Mary said after taking a sip of wine. She had refused the wine at first but I told her it would calm any nerves she had. “Towards the end when you put your tongue…” she lowered her voice, “inside me.” She blushed and continued, “Would you show me how to do that?”

I set my own wine glass down in front of me and smiled at her, “I would be more than happy to show you, we can start whenever you’re ready.”

“I’m ready” she said firmly. 

“Well alright then.” I stood up from the small table Mary and I were seated at and held out my hand to Mary bringing her to her feet. 

“Let’s get out of these clothes first shall we?” I said. Mary nodded and boldly reached for my bodice, her dainty fingers pressing against my breasts. She unlaced the front of my dress slowly, the tension in my belly stirring. I turned around for her, she was quick to help me out of my skirt and bumroll. Once I stood in my shift I stopped her from taking it off, I wanted her to be naked first. 

Mary looked down at my fingers as I pulled the laces on her bodice. Once she was out of the rest of her layers and standing in her shift I let her untie and pull down my own. My belly had grown since our last encounter and Mary placed her hands on my stomach. 

“Will I disturb the baby do you think?” She looked at me with wide questioning eyes.

I laughed and replied, “No, you won’t hurt the baby. Jamie asked the same thing and I told him it’s alright.”

Mary blushed when I mentioned Jamie, probably thinking about what men do to women; putting their things up inside of them. 

With Mary’s hands still on my stomach, I pulled on the strings and untied her shift, my eyes following the fabric as it slid off of Mary’s body and on to the floor around her feet. She didn’t place her hands over her body this time, shy no more. Was I really going to do this again? I took one long look at Mary who was staring up at me, mouth parted and eyes ablaze. Yes, I was. 


	4. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Mary try a new position, Claire is all about furthering Mary's education.

“You said you wanted me to show you how to…” I stuck my tongue out and wiggled it around making Mary laugh, easing some of the tension that was there in the room. 

“Oh yes please Claire, it felt so wonderful and I would be so appreciative if you showed me how to…. reciprocate.” She was beaming, what a good pupil. 

I stepped out of the dress puddling around my feet and put my hand on Mary’s elbow, pulling her to sit down beside me on the foot of the bed. “I was using my tongue to lick you down there and I think before we dive right in with you doing that to me, first we should practice kissing… with our tongues.” My hand cradled Mary’s small cheek and I leaned in, watching as she closed her eyes and waited for our lips to meet. I thought it funny that we had never kissed, considering all the other things we managed to do that first time. 

Mary’s lips were plump and soft and there was a lingering sweetness of wine in her mouth. I kissed her with my lips at first and after a while I opened my mouth and parted her lips with my tongue. There was no hesitation from her tongue, meeting mine and joining together. Mary’s hands were resting on my waist just on either side of my decently sized belly. 

I licked the roof of her mouth and she smiled against my lips and returned the favor. The only sound in the room was the sound of the fire roaring in the corner and the smacking wet sound that tongues make as they caress one another. I felt a slipperiness between my thighs and knew it was time for the next lesson. 

I pulled away hesitantly, not really wanting to stop but needing to proceed with the rest of Mary’s teaching. “I’m going to lie down on my side and I want you lie down with your feet near my head so that your own head is near my feet, and then I will tell you what to do next.” I waited to move until Mary nodded and then I positioned myself so that I was lying with enough room to do what I set out to accomplish. 

With Mary lying in the opposite direction in front of me, I placed my hands on her ankles and tugged until she shimmied down and then I told her to stop moving once her pussy was directly in front of my face and my pussy was in front of hers. 

“I am going to start out by licking the lips of your pussy, that’s the outside part called the labia majora that covers what’s inside. And then once you think you can do what I’m doing, I want you to do it to me exactly the way I am.” I moved my head just a fraction away from her opening and put the tip of my tongue on her slit. She gasped, remembering the sensation’s from before and I took it as a sign to continue. I took my time, demonstrating by licking several times up and down her wet center. I used my fingers to hold open her pussy and I sucked on her pussy lips before licking up the middle and holding my tongue on her clit. She gave out a strangled moan and grabbed my ankles. Her body was curved around my belly but she managed to move her face and I let out my own moan when I felt her tongue on me. 

She was like a kitten lapping up milk out of a bowl at first. Quick strokes up and down but she slowed her pace when I gave her pussy a long lick. Every time I nibbled or sucked, moments later she would do the same to me. I had meant to tell her that what we were doing was called a ‘sixty-nine’ but there would be time for that later. Now I was purely focused on giving Mary a thorough education. 

Mary stopped licking me and managed a quiet “Oh God” and she came into my mouth. Feeling her body quiver like I had pictured for so long made me come quickly after her. I laid my hand on her thigh and stroked it until she opened her eyes. 

“Oh Claire, that was…” she shimmied down the bed, her face now in front of mine “Marvelous!”, and gave me a deep lip puckering kiss. 

I loved to taste myself on other people’s lips, my own juices mixed with what I had of hers in my mouth. 

“I think that is all the material we are going to cover tonight.” I kissed her back, palm once again on her cheek. “But there is still one thing I want to do to you.” I pushed her back to lie down on the bed and I sat up on my elbows as best I could. My fingers traced around her breasts, the nipple perking up and goosebumps raising on her skin.

She lay completely still for me as my fingers moved to her other breast and traced around the areola. Once her nipples were erect I bent down and kissed her left breast. I pressed my tongue against the hard bud and began sucking. Mary ran her hands through my hair, holding me against her chest. I moved my tongue in circles, my saliva covering her sensitive skin. I repeated this process on her right nipple, eliciting small moans from Mary’s mouth. I bit gently down on her bud and she pulled my hair, not on purpose but because she jerked with pleasure. I giggled, my nose brushing against her nipples as I sat up, gazing at Mary, body lain across my bed. 

“What a magnificent teacher you are Claire.” Mary laid her hand on my belly and spoke softly. “I think… I would like to be a mother some day. And now having experienced that sex can be enjoyable I am quite looking forward to being married.” 

“I’m glad to hear that Mary, but it will feel a different. When a man has his cock inside of you, I mean. It will be bigger than my fingers most likely and well, like Louise said, a dildo doesn’t compare to the living flesh.” I moved a loose strand of hair off of Mary’s face. 

“But while a man can be good for some things, it doesn’t always mean he needs to be there in order for a woman to feel sexual pleasure.” I smiled down at her and gave her one last kiss of the evening. “And with that I think this lesson has come to an end.” 

“Thank you Claire” Mary sat up then placing her hands on my knee, “For everything, truly. Do you think I could sleep here tonight, in the guest bedroom of course. I am too tired to think of getting in a carriage and journeying back all the way to my Uncle’s house.” 

“Yes of course dear, let’s gather your clothes and I’ll show you to your room.” I crawled off the bed and started putting on my own shift. “I think our next lesson should be a bit sooner do you agree?” 

Mary smiled and nodded enthusiastically, “Oh yes please! Can we tomorrow?” She almost pounced on me.

“Well, maybe not quite that soon Mary. How about next week?” I walked Mary across the room and paused, my hand on the doorknob. 

“Yes, next week. I am very looking forward to my lesson.” She said.

And so was I, how was I ever going to explain this to Jamie. Sooner or later I figured I would need to tell him, my face read like an open book. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it Beauchamp" I thought to myself. I led Mary to her room and gave her a kiss on the cheek goodnight and as I turned back to my bedroom I heard the front door open and the sound of a big Scot came echoing through the halls. 

I met Jamie at the top of the stairs and kissed him hello. “Mmmmm Sassenach, I’ve missed ye. How was yer evenin’, hope it wasna too boring.” Jamie said as we crossed the threshold into our room where my dress was still in a heap on the floor. 

“Oh it wasn’t boring at all, rather interesting actually.” I said as I turned and shut the door behind me. 


	5. Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next lesson Claire and Mary have a special observer...

“Sassenach,” Jamie gasped and stared back at me, “Ye mean to tell me while I’ve been out tryin’ to stop Prince Charles from a rebellion that you have been teaching Mary how to…” His cheeks flushed red and he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Well it started out rather innocent Jamie,” I walked over and stood between his legs, he wrapped his hands around the backs of my thighs, holding me in place.

“Mary didn’t even know what sex really was, she had this insane notion about men putting their things up inside women and that it was quite awful. The girl had to be taught differently you see.” I pressed my palm against his cheek and he kissed it.

“Aye, I dinna want to share my wife is all.” He sighed and looked up to meet my gaze. 

“It’s not like that between Mary and I, you know that Jamie.” I pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of his lap, my legs straddling his waist. “It’s just a bit of fun, what am I supposed to do all day while I wait for you?” I kissed his neck, his hands now roaming over my backside. 

“I’m sure ye can find somethin’ to do besides _that_ Sassenach. But if ye must…” He groaned, pulling my hips hard against him. He molded his body around my belly, his mouth pressing against mine, desperate for affection. 

“Mary is staying down the hall Jamie…” I breathed against him, “If you wanted to watch me teach her the next lesson.” I cupped his face and watched his face change from a look of confusion to a look of intense lust. 

“Ye want me to watch ye and Mary?” Jamie sat up holding my body upright on his lap, “Would Mary be okay with that?” He asked curiously, his hands tracing small circles on my lower back where I had told him I often had pain from the pregnancy.

“I can tell her it’s a part of the lesson, she’ll do anything I say really.” I thought about Mary and me on the bed, Jamie across the room watching us and I instantly felt a wetness between my thighs.

Jamie nodded, “Aye, alright then. I still dinna know how I feel about all this… but if it makes ye happy to be doin’ it then I canna object Sassenach.” He kissed me deeply then, his arms holding me tight, reminding me whose I was. 

“When did ye want to do this… with Mary?” He asked as he laid back down on the bed. I looked down at him, my hands flat on his chest. “I could go get her now? I’m sure she’s not asleep yet.” I bit my bottom lip and Jamie gave my bottom a rough pat. 

“Go. Get her now before I change my mind.” He sighed and I climbed off him as quickly as I could. I walked over to the door and peered back at him. Jamie was sitting up, his head in his hands, probably thinking what he had got himself into. 

I opened the door and padded quietly across the hallway, hesitating before I knocked softly on Mary’s door. 

I waited and heard shuffling coming from inside her room and then the door opened, “Hello Claire” she smiled up at me. “Do you need something?” She asked, she was standing there in a white and rather see through night gown. 

I licked my lips and looked into her yes, “Yes actually. You.” I grinned and reached for her hand and pulled her into the hallway.

“Claire, what’s going on?” She stammered and trailed behind me as I walked across the hall and opened the door to mine and Jamie’s room.

“Claire!” She exclaimed when she saw that Jamie was in the room, he was now sitting on the window seat. Mary looked up at me, her mouth open and then to Jamie. 

“I know Mary. Claire told me of what ye have been doin’ together. It’s alright.” He assured her and crossed his legs at the ankle.

“I was thinking that our next lesson could start right now Mary,” I squeezed her hand and walked further into the room, “Jamie is going to watch us.” Her eyes grew wide and she tried to pull her hand out of my grasp.

“I could n-never Claire.” She stammered again but I held her hand tightly. 

“You won’t even notice he’s in the room Mary.” I smiled over to Jamie and he gave me a sheepish grin.

I pulled Mary to me and settled my hands on her small waist, she was so much shorter than me that her head came right to my breasts. 

Jamie grunted in the corner when he saw Mary wrap her hands around my waist and slide over my arse. I turned my head to look at him and he had his lips pressed tight together. 

He nodded and I mouthed “thank you”, turning back my attention to Mary. 

I brought my hand up under her chin and brought her face to look at me. “Look into my eyes and focus on me Mary, focus on what you feel and everything else will fade away.” She smiled so sweetly and I turned us around and pushed her down on the bed. Mary scooted back into the middle, only moments ago I was straddling Jamie on this very bed. 

_Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ._

I climbed on top of the bed and pulled my shift off in one fluid motion. Mary blushed and hesitantly grabbed hers and pulled it off as well. I wasn’t waisting time with this lesson and apparently neither was she. 

“Now Mary… for this lesson, were going to touch these lips,” I put my hand over my pussy and then I moved my hand over hers. 

I had almost managed to forget Jamie in the corner but when I touched Mary’s pussy he made a strangled moan. Mary quickly looked at him, she was trembling slightly. 

“Sorry” Jamie whispered. 

I laughed and ran my hand up Mary’s body and rested it on her shoulder. “It’s okay Mary, trust me, trust him.” I smiled and urged her to relax.

“Okay… I’m ready Claire.” Mary was a very brave girl.

I moved our bodies so that our legs were scissoring, our pussies just inches away from each other. “Mary I want you to start grinding your hips like I’m about to do okay?” I took her hand in mine and squeezed it. 

I closed the gap between us and my pussy pressed against hers, slick and wet. 

“Mmmm, that’s it.” I moaned as we started moving our bodies in a steady rhythm. Mary placed one hand on my hip and moved her body in time with mine, the friction stirring feelings deep within me. 

I heard a Gaelic curse from the corner and Mary looked over to where Jamie was sitting and whispered, “Claire… he’s touching himself.” This made me turn my head back to look at Jamie. He had his eyes closed and his hand was under his kilt, I could just see the tip of his cock as his hand moved up and down his length. 

“It’s okay, that means he’s enjoying this just as much as we are.” I grinned, leaning down slightly and kissing her lips. 

“Okay, faster Mary.” I sighed and she began rubbing her body faster and harder against mine. I brought my hand down in between us and found her hard bud, pinching it, causing Mary to moan. 

I heard Jamie grunt behind me and curse a little louder. I kissed Mary deeply and sped up my ministrations on her clit. I felt a hand on my own clit and opened my eyes to look down. It wasn’t Mary’s hand but Jamie’s…

“Sassenach, let me do this for ye.” He smiled and then looked to Mary who was staring up at him, cheeks crimson red but she didn’t slow down her movements. In any case this only spurred her on and she pulled back from my body and then pressed it back against mine, her small hand now cupping my breast.

Jamie kneeled on the bed, his hand in between mine and Mary’s bodies, his fingers moving quickly against my clit and his knuckles brushing Mary’s pussy. “Oh Claire, oh God.” Mary cried out, her eyes shut tight and he head leaning back. Her hand paused on my nipple and I felt her juices squirt on my pussy.

I kept up the rhythm, not quite there myself. “Come Claire, let go.” Jamie said and that’s all it took for my body to start convulsing. Mary slid her hand against my pussy and held it there next to Jamie’s. They both felt my orgasm and I came, my juices getting all over their hands. I breathed deeply and gazed into first Mary’s eyes and then Jamie’s. 

“Did you like it?” I asked the question to both of them and they looked back and forth from one another to me and then burst out laughing. 

“Aye Sassenach, I did.” Jamie kissed me and then pulled his hand away, wiping it on his kilt. “I just need to go clean up a bit. I’ll be back.” He said and crawled off the bed. “Goodnight Mary, it was a pleasure.” He gave us both a little bow and walked out of the room. 

Mary sighed and cupped my cheek, “Oh Claire, these lessons have changed my life. How can I ever repay you?” 

“It is enough just to have you here Mary.” I kissed her gently. “Now, you should probably go get cleaned up too and then get some sleep.” We uncrossed our legs and she stood from the bed. I laid back against the pillows, naked and still covered in juices from our orgasms. 

“Goodnight Mother Claire” Mary smiled and left the room. 

I would leave my own cleaning up to Jamie… I’m sure he could think of a few ways to get me clean. 


	6. Intrusions

Sitting in Louise’s parlour, it all came back to me. Memories of the first time that Louise and I had shown Mary a new world. Teaching her things about her own body, the weeks that followed were eye opening, even for me. 

Mary and I were sitting side by side in Louise’s bedroom on her chaise lounge. I slid my hand down and brushed the tips of Mary’s fingers. This young girl aroused me in ways I never thought possible. 

When I had mentioned to Louise the other lessons that I had shown Mary, she insisted that she be a part of the next one. So that’s why we were now here, naked, sitting in her bedroom. 

“Mary, ma cherie, today we will use a dildo.” Louise held up a rather large dildo, only made bigger by her small hands. “This will be as close to what a man will feel like inside of you.”

“O-one day, perhaps I will experience that,” Mary smiled, she appeared nervous, excited actually. Louise had asked to be the one to use the dildo on Mary, having only ever used it on herself, she was curious. 

“Mary, please come and lay down,” Louise smiled and held out her hand to the bed. Mary got up slowly and padded across the large room to lie back flat on the bed. 

“Claire, will you please come and assist me?” I stood to join them at the bed and waited for my instructions. I would let Louise control this lesson. 

“Place your hands on her knees and spread them apart but gently for our petit amie.” Louise smiled. I stood next to her and placed my hands on both of Mary’s knees, looking down at her small frame. Her chest heaved and her breath quickened as I slowly spread apart her legs. 

“Hold them open ma cherie,” Louise told me and she took the dildo and placed it just at the entrance of Mary’s opening. “First we must get it nice and wet.” Louise stroked Mary’s slit with the dildo which aroused me and I watched as Mary shut her eyes and began to tremble. With her other hand, Louise slid it across Mary’s taut stomach and up to her small breasts and flicked her nipple, making it harden. 

I could smell Mary’s arousal as well as my own and I could almost taste her on my tongue from our previous time together. 

Louise continued to slowly stroke Mary with the dildo until she felt she was ready. 

“Claire, will you please feel Mary and see if she is ready?”

Mary’s eyes shot open to look at me and she smiled as I moved one hand from her knee, along her thigh and to her slit. She was very wet indeed, almost dripping and I slid my thumb across her opening and touched her hard nub. Mary convulsed instantly from my touch and I pulled back and slid my thumb into my mouth, sucking slowly. 

Louise held the dildo over Mary’s opening but turned her head to me and leaned in to kiss me, “Ah, she tastes magnifique.” Louise licked her lips and kissed me one more time before turning back to look down at young Mary laid out in front of us. 

“This will feel very large inside of you, ma cherie, you must tell me if it is too much,” Louise smiled and I looked at Mary’s slit as she slid the dildo inside. Mary arched her back from the bed and tried to squeeze her thighs together but I held them apart, stroking the skin of her thighs with my thumb. 

“Ah, it - it feels wonderful!” Mary cried and her head fell back on the bed as she opened herself up to us. 

Louise licked her lips and resumed a steady pace now that Mary had accepted it. The only sound in the room was the smacking wet sound of the dildo entering Mary over and over again. I felt my own wetness between my thighs and knew I needed to quench my own thirst. I released Mary’s legs and climbed onto the bed. 

Mary watched as I crawled over to her and positioned my legs over her head, my own opening directly aligned with her mouth. She knew what to do and her hands came to grip my hips as her tongue slid into me, licking franticly. I moaned and put my hands out on the headboard when I felt a finger slide into me. Mary’s body once again arched off the bed and I felt her moans vibrate against me. 

Her tongue flicked over my clit, slowly and menacingly and I craved more. I began to grind my hips on her face, begging for friction. Louise was breathing heavily and I turned my head back to look at her and noticed that she still had the dildo in one hand, sliding it into Mary but her other hand was working inside of her own slit. Louise’s breasts bounced with her ministrations and I desired to taste them but not yet. 

Mary cried out as Louise pushed the dildo deeper into her and her body shook and then collapsed, her legs closing around the dildo and Louise’s hand. She did not, however, stop her tongue on my slit but kept licking and sucking. I came hard, banging my hands against the headboard and my body fell against hers. 

Slowly I came down from my high and hesitantly crawled off of Mary’s body and onto the bed. Louise came to join us and soon my mouth was attached to her breasts, I flicked my tongue over her nipple and nibbled on the hard bud as it rolled against the flat plane of my wet tongue. 

Louise let her head fall back and her hand escaped into my mass of curls as I opened my eyes to see that Mary had moved to position her head at Louise’s slit and was now licking up her centre. “Sacre bleu!” She moaned and with a laugh I felt her body tremble and shake with pleasure. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked harder and squeezed her other breasts and I felt Mary’s hand slide over my arse, squeezing it gently. All at once, our own cries left our mouths as we came simultaneously, revelling in the feeling of each others bodies. 


	7. A Demonstration

Weeks had passed. My belly had grown. And I had been thinking of Mary. 

Of her lessons and if there would ever be another one. 

I was at l’hopitals, working alongside Sister Angelique on a quite grotesque leg break. The bone had come through the calf and I didn’t see any other way to help this poor man other than amputation. Thankfully, Sister Angelique was in agreement and so for the next hour I focused on the man screaming in front of me. 

It was hard work, amputation. Especially with the 18th century instruments. My brow was covered in sweat and my apron was covered in blood. Once the man’s leg was cleaned and bandaged, I endeavored to find a quiet spot to clear my mind from the gruesome task. 

As I walked around the corner, untying my apron to dispose of, I spotted Mary walking towards me, a bright smile on her face when she saw me. 

“Mistress Claire!” 

“Hello, Mary,” I smiled and greeted her with a kiss to both cheeks when she approached me. “How are you? I haven’t seen you for quite some time.” 

“Oh I’m v-very well, thank you,” She smiled, sliding her arm through mine. “My father has tried to keep me away from l’hoptials, saying it is not work a lady should do, but I refused — I just had to come.” 

“Well, I’m glad to see you. I was thinking of you earlier actually,” I smiled and then led her over to a nearby bench that was bathed in sunlight. 

“Me? What about?” She asked, curious. 

“Your lessons,” I said frankly, there was no beating around the bush. 

“I wasn’t sure if those would continue,” Mary blushed, her head dipping slightly to glance at her hands, fingers nervously fidgeting. 

“Only if you would like,” I reached for her hand, squeezing it. “But I think this lesson will be more of a demonstration, that is… if Jamie agrees.” 

“Jamie?!” She gasped slightly. 

“I was thinking of asking him to demonstrate the act of intercourse with me so that you could see how it’s properly done,” I admitted with a red face. “Is that something you’d like?”

The young girl was silent for a moment before nodding, her eyes alight with desire. “Yes, I’d l-like that very much. When will the lesson be?”

“It can be tonight, if you’re free.” I needed to leave l’hopitals immediately so I could go home and prepare Jamie for the task I had agreed to do. 

“Father probably won’t let me leave, but I’ll sneak out, Mistress Claire. Anything for you,” She smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder. I had grown quite fond of her, so sweet and pure. I would be genuinely sad when the time came for us to leave Paris and leave the few friends I had made here. 

“Then I had better get home,” I said, rising from the bench. “Come around later tonight and we will begin the demonstration,” I kissed both her cheeks in farewell and turned to leave. Jamie had watched Mary and I have sex only a few weeks ago and after, he had admitted to being very aroused at the sight. I knew he would say yes to this request. 

++++++

He did say yes, almost a bit too enthusiastically. 

“Aye, Sassenach. I’m agreeing because I’m selfish and I want my wife,” He kissed me as we laid in bed, waiting for Mary to arrive. 

“You must go slowly so that she can watch,” I cupped his cheek. 

“I’ll try my best, _mo nighean donn_ ,” He chuckled, his hand sliding up to cup my breast. “But I canna control myself when I love ye sometimes.” 

“Oh I know,” I laughed, arching my back into his hand. His fingers moved over my nipple, pressing down against it. I felt a wetness between my legs and then pushed his hand away and he groaned. “We have to wait for Mary, if you keep touching me like that, then Mary will have nothing to watch.” 

Jamie sighed, then made a distinct Scottish grunt and moved his hand over his stomach. “If the lass doesna come within the next ten minutes, then damn the lesson. I must have ye, Sassenach!” 

“Be patient lad,” I chuckled and then a knock came from the door. It was Suzette saying thatMary was on her way up. I thanked her and rose from the bed, waiting for her to come in. She was wearing a dark blue cloak with embroidered black details along the hem. 

“Mistress Claire,” She smiled a bit nervously and then bowed her head to Jamie who was now sitting on the edge of the bed in his night shirt. 

“Mary,” I smiled and then reached for her hand, pulling her further into the room. “I think we’d better get started, someone—“ I looked at Jamie, “Is being rather impatient.” 

I heard Jamie make a noise behind me, rolling my eyes playfully, making Mary laugh. “Let’s get out of these clothes shall we?”

“Do I need to get out of mine too?” Mary asked. 

“Only if you want to,” I smiled. “It’s not necessary for you to simply watch but…” 

Smiling, she reached for the tassels of her cloak, pulling them until the heavy material fell to the floor. Jamie was there, behind me, his large rough hands at my shoulders tugging the thin material of my shift from my body. 

It fell to the floor, joining Mary’s cloak and as I turned to face Jamie, he was already pulling off his nightshirt. I heard Mary gasp and then turned to see what had caused her to make such a noise. Her eyes were glued to Jamie’s half hard cock. 

“I take it ye havena seen one so close, lass?” 

“N-no,” Marry stuttered, her cheeks blushing. Biting my lip, I came to stand in front of Mary and pulled on the strings of her shift — the only thing she had come here wearing besides the cloak. Once we were all naked, I kissed her lips lightly before taking a step back. 

“Well, let’s get started shall we?” I laid down, my chest rising slowly with every breath. “Come and sit on the bed, Mary.” 

She came over and sat on the edge; I could tell she was nervous. It was one thing to teach her something while she participated, but another to simply have her watch — her blue eyes upon us. 

“Now, a woman should be aroused before penetration,” I said as Jamie came to sit on the bed and in between my legs. “He may touch her, kiss her — anything to give her pleasure.” 

I nodded to Jamie and he smirked slightly before leaning in and kissing my neck. His tongue flicked out against my skin and my eyes fluttered shut. He continued to move down over my chest and around my breasts, nipping at the skin. “A woman’s nipples will grow hard when she’s aroused. I’m sure you knew that though, Mary,” I looked over at her to see her smiling. “Come and touch.” 

She moved on the bed, reaching out to place one small delicate hand over the breast that Jamie wasn’t kissing. “Feel how hard it is, it means Jamie is turning me on.” 

He made a sound in his throat, glancing up at me through his lashes and I felt his own arousal against my thigh. 

“A man must also be aroused before penetration, Mary. See how Jamie’s cock is now hard, a bit longer and thicker the more he kisses me?”

Her eyes moved in between our bodies and I pressed my hand against Jamie’s shoulder so that he would sit up. I leaned up on my elbows and reached out, taking a firm grip on Jamie’s cock, now throbbing, one maddening vein showing. I pressed my thumb against the head, sliding the pre-cum over it. 

“See how hard he is when I touch him?” I glanced at Mary to see her eyes glued to Jamie’s cock. Meanwhile, above me, Jamie was biting his lip, his eyes closed and I knew he was trying to not come just then. 

“You can stroke the man, lightly or firmly — whatever he prefers,” I said and began to pump his length slowly making Jamie groan. 

“Sassenach,” he nearly growled and his eyes shot open to look at me. 

“But you can’t do this too long or else he will come and then he’ll need time to recover — to get hard again,” I looked at Mary, her mouth slightly open. “Before you can join together.” 

I released my grip on Jamie and he let out a sigh, moving back over me. His cock rested just between my legs, the tip touching my entrance and I squirmed, needing him inside of me. 

“Now, Mary,” I panted as Jamie kissed my chest once again. “Jamie is going to slide himself into me, I want you to get close and watch as it happens. Then he will start to thrust.” 

I wasn’t sure how much longer even I could take, with Jamie so close, his mouth pressing against my nipple, his cock on my slit and with Mary’s eyes watching us. It was all so erotic. 

“He is so b-big,” Mary observed and I felt Jamie chuckle. “Are they all like that?”

“No,” I said proudly and felt Jamie’s hips flex. “They are all different sizes, Jamie is — well, Jamie is a bit above average in that department.” 

Jamie leaned up, a smirk on his lips and then he moved his hand between our bodies, taking firm hold of his cock. “I need ye now, Sassenach.” 

“Watch, Mary,” I said and then cupped Jamie’s cheek, nodding for him to continue. He pumped himself a few times before slowly sliding in, making us each groan. My eyes shut tight as my head fell back against the pillow. Jamie’s body curved over mine, my belly round and full. 

Mary was so close, I could nearly feel her hot breath on my hip. I opened my eyes to see her hand between her leg and had to bite my lip at the sight. Her eyes never left the place of mine and Jamie’s joining. He thrust into me and I wrapped one leg around his waist. 

“Oh God,” I cried out, pulling Jamie’s face down to mine to kiss him. I felt a hand on my breast and saw it was Mary’s other hand. She squeezed it lightly, flicking the nipple. The sensation of having Jamie inside of me, his cock filling me so completely and then to have Mary watching us was almost too much. 

“Ah Dhia,” Jamie groaned, his arms on either side of my body and he rolled his hips again and again before pulling out of me, his cock just at my entrance and then slammed home. A deep sound left my body as I arched my back, my hand gripping his arse and came in waves. I pressed my body up against his as I felt him spill into me, his weight upon me. 

With much effort, Jamie pulled out of me and rolled to my side. I lay there, panting, watching as Mary fingered herself to completion, her eyes on Jamie’s cock. My next idea happened rather quickly. As she removed her fingers, I grabbed her hand and tugged her over my body, laying across my legs. 

“I want you to try something.” 

I placed her small hand on Jamie’s cock and he flinched, his eyes opening wide, looking at me. A moan left his lips, his tongue snaking out and I leaned over a bit to kiss him. 

“Just move your hand up and down his shaft like this,” I said to Mary. My hand was covering hers as I demonstrated what to do. She was a quick learner and soon I released my hand and watched as she pumped him slow and then fast. Jamie’s hips were bucking already and I reached between his thighs, cupping his balls. 

“Christ!” He cried out, his muscles clenching. Mary’s face was close to his cock, her eyes taking in everything before her and I felt my own belly grow tight again. “Faster, Mary,” I commanded and she obeyed. 

Jamie came in quick spurts, his back arching off the bed and he eyes shut tight. “Jesus, Mary and Joseph.” 

The young girl sat up off of my legs and came to sit beside me. “My hand is rather sticky now,” She laughed, holding it up. 

“I can fix that,” I took her hand and began to suck on each finger, cleaning the digits of Jamie’s cum. 

“Sassenach, yer really tryin’ to kill me,” Came Jamie’s voice, nearly out of breath. I only smirked and kept sucking on Mary’s fingers. Then a moment later, Jamie’s mouth was on my breast, sucking deeply, his cheeks hollowing. As if that wasn’t enough, Mary slid her other hand down between my legs and quickly inserted a finger. 

I abandoned Mary’s fingers and soon my body was writhing. It was the most powerful feeling I had ever experienced. I was overcome with emotion and soon tears of joy began to flow down my cheeks. “Oh God!” 

Jamie continued to suck, squeezing and flicking my nipple as Mary’s fingers moved inside of me. It was then that a high pitched squeal left my mouth and I came, riding her hand and arching my chest into Jamie’s mouth. 

It was a high that took me awhile to come down off of. I was exhausted, but satisfied and thought to myself that I was pretty damn good teacher. 


End file.
